TOW Joey and Phoebe's Baby
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to My Best Friend. Please enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: This is the sequel to My Best Friend, which got its fair share of reviews, so hopefully ya'll will like this, too. And the ones who didn't like it, then maybe you'll like this. It of course, has R/C and J/P. It also has a little of M/P, and R/E. (Ross and Emily, and Monica and Pete.) This takes place a few weeks after the previous story, so it's around October in the third season. Please enjoy! Nothing is mine if it is known by enough people to be someone else's. I would also like to say that I have never liked Courteney Cox. It has nothing to do with the fact that I hate Monica. It also has nothing to do with the fact that she's married to David Arquette. She just gets on my nerves in anything she's in. Including Family Ties. So there, that's why I don't like Courteney Cox, and I won't take any more crap for it. **_

**The One With Joey and Phoebe's Baby**

**By Julia**

**It was a bad-weather October morning for Rachel Greene. It was a happy morning, however, her best friends Joey Tribbiani and Phoebe Buffay were getting married. She was a bridesmaid, along with her best friend Monica Geller. Monica was actually the maid of honor. Phoebe was going to be Rachel's, and Rachel was going to be Monica's. Her boyfriend Chandler Bing was best man, as was Monica's big brother Ross. They all had a place in the wedding, and they were all happy for their friends. Monica had just started dating the millionaire Pete Becker, and was happy to be doing so. Ross had met this English girl in Central Perk, named Emily Waltham. She was visiting her uncle at the time, and she and Ross had ended up dating. She still lived in London, so their romance was a long-distance one. Rachel was glad to see he'd moved on from being in love with her and was now happy.**

**She had just finished getting dressed in her bridesmaid's gown of deep blue. It was sleeveless and made of deep velvet. Monica had also finished dressing, as she exited her own bedroom at the same time as Rachel. They squealed and ran towards each other, hugging. Rachel exclaimed, ''You look so beautiful, Mon!'' **

**Monica's shoulder-length hair was arranged in curls on top of her head and she looked just as gorgeous as Rachel in the blue dress. It was ankle-length, and the petite woman had to pick it up to walk. She grinned back at Rachel as her blue eyes sparkled. ''So do you, Rach! I'm so happy for Joey and Phoebe. I never would have thought that they'd be the first to get married.'' She said, and was serious. **

**Before Rachel could agree with her, the door opened, bringing Phoebe. The guys were across the hall in Joey and Chandler's apartment. She was with Janice, Chandler's old girlfriend, who was also a bridesmaid. She and Phoebe had managed to stay friends after she had split with Chandler. She was laughing as she carried Pheobe's dress. Rachel and Monica gave them both hugs and exclaimed how beautiful Janice looked in the bridesmaid's dress and told Pheebs how happy they were. Then they all entered Monica's bedroom to get Phoebe dressed. **

**Rachel left her friends to check on the guys, make sure that they were getting ready on schedule. Pete should be with them, and Emily was also supposed to be joining the girls. Speaking of Emily, Rach ran into her in the hall. ''Hey, Emily, the girls are in Mon's room. Go on in, I'll be right back.'' **

**Emily nodded after giving Rachel a hug, and hurried in. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress. It was floor-length, and also made of velvet. However, Emily's had long sleeves, and she wore ballet slippers on her feet. She wasn't a bridesmaid, but she looked just as beautiful. Her own hair, like Monica's, was done up in curls. **

**Rachel entered the guys' apartment, finding Chandler and Pete in the living room, talking about sports or something equally boring. She grinned and went to give Chandler a kiss. They had managed to patch up their differences up and everything was much better. She ran a hand through her layered blonde hair. She had left hers down, and it was just brushed. She hadn't messed with doing it up in curls. She didn't have anyone to impress; Chandler loved her no matter what she did to her hair. **

**Chandler smiled back at her and gave her a kiss. ''Hey, beautiful.'' He said, and Rachel looked him over. He was wearing a black tux with a white shirt and black bowtie. Joey had insisted on the bowties with the black tuxes. Pete hadn't wanted to wear his, and had only given in when Monica told him how much it would mean to her. **

**Rachel kissed him back and smiled at Pete. ''Hey, Pete. Monica looks very beautiful. You won't be able to breathe when you see her.'' She promised him as Chandler put his arm around her. **

**Pete said, ''She looks like that every day.'' Rachel awwed, and he went to get a beer from the fridge. **

**Chandler said, ''So, how did Pheebs look? Is she excited?'' He kissed Rachel's forehead. **

**Rachel nodded. ''She is so excited. She looks so beautiful. She's all glowy. Her hair is already fixed, and she's getting into her dress right now.'' **

**Joey came out of his bedroom, followed by Ross. Joey was shirtless, and he was carrying his shirt, and Ross held his shoes. They were arguing. ''Ross, this is what I want to do. Why are you bringing this up now? Pheebs and I are getting married in like, two hours.'' He pulled the shirt over his head and started buttoning it. **

**Rachel looked at Ross. ''Ross, what are you doing? You said that you were going to keep your feelings about this to yourself!'' She folded her arms and shivered. Chandler put his arms all the way around her. **

**Ross nodded. ''I know, but I couldn't keep them to myself any longer. I had to tell Joey that this was a bad idea.'' He reluctantly handed Joey his shoes. **

**Joey finished slipping his feet into them and quickly tied them. He pulled on his jacket and was a changed man. ''Ross, Pheebs and I want to do this. We're having a baby. I'm actually ready for this. Pheebs and I have spent the last few months working on our relationship, trying to make it better. We succeeded, and that's why we're getting married. We think we can make it work. So back off.''**

**Phoebe was standing in front of the mirror in Monica's bedroom, surrounded by her friends. She had had to get a maternity wedding dress, so if her baby was a girl, she'd have to have it taken in if she would want to use it someday. She said, ''You guys, I am with my soulmate. I really think I've found the man I'm supposed to be with the rest of my life.''**

**Monica looked at her. ''That's good, because you're marrying him.'' She settled the veil on Phoebe's head. **

**Phoebe said, ''He's like, my best friend. He's the one I tell everything to. And we're getting married. I am so happy!'' She twirled around in a circle, making her dress hit Janice, Emily, and Monica. **

**All three women just laughed. Janice said, ''Hold still, Phoebe. There's a rip back here I have to sew up real quick.''**

**Phoebe gasped. ''Rip! When'd a rip get there?'' She tried to twirl around and get a look at the back of her dress. **

**Janice said, ''Don't move, Pheebs, I've got to fix it.'' She laughed her piercing laugh and started to work on the dress. **

**Rachel let herself back in the room and said, ''Joey's really excited, Pheebs. Ross was trying to talk him out of it, though. He was being a real jerk.'' **

**Phoebe said, ''I know. Ross told me how he felt about it this morning. He called me before I came over. He's allowed to have his opinion. Besides, Joey and I are doing this anyway. He's not going to be able to do a thing about it.'' **

**Rachel nodded. ''I know. You guys are so sweet together. I hope that Chandler and I will be half as happy as you guys are. I'm just glad that he forgave me.''**

**Janice said, ''If you truly love someone, you can forgive them for anything. As long as you trust that they won't do what they did ever again. I don't know what you did, Rach, but I do know this. Chandler really does love you. There isn't anything you could do that would make him not love you.''**

**About an hour later, everyone was dressed and ready, and Monica was threatening Ross. He was still going on about how bad an idea this was. She made Pete promise that he would keep working on it when they got into their seperate cabs. Chandler and Rachel stopped outside the cabs. Chandler touched his girlfriend's arm. ''You look so beautiful in that dress.'' **

**Rachel took his hand in her own. ''You look gorgeous in that tux.'' She said, and leaned in to give him a kiss. She was so glad that he had forgiven her. She asked, ''So, do you think this could be us one day?'' **

**Chandler looked at his hand in Rachel's. Hearing her ask didn't freak him out as much as he thought it would. He stopped to give her another kiss. ''Maybe some day.'' He gave her one more long kiss before they split up. **

**Both cabs reached the church at the same time. The girls quickly rushed Phoebe into a room off to the side of the main hall. Then the boys rushed Joey off to another room that was directly across. **

**The church filled with people within an hour. Joey's parents came in last, leading all seven of his sisters. Phoebe's grand-mother tottered up to Monica and Rachel, who had left Emily and Janice with Phoebe. Her grand-mother said, ''Hello, girls. Phoebe's step-father isn't going to be able to give her away, so someone else is going to have to do it.''**

**Rachel looked at Monica as Phoebe's grand-mother went to sit back down; her message was delivered. Rachel said, ''Who can give Pheebs away? Chandler and Ross are the best men.'' **

**Monica said, ''My first thought was Mr. Trib, but she's marrying into the family, she's not already apart of it.'' **

**Rachel gasped. ''Pete could take the place of best man for Chandler and Chandler can do it! She is going to love the idea of someone she loves give her away. It can't be us, so Chandler can.'' **

**The two girls walked across the hall to the boys' room. Rachel knocked on the door so she could ask Chandler what he thought. Ross answered the door. Rachel asked, ''Can we speak to Chandler? It's pretty important.''**

**Ross nodded and hollered, ''Chandler! Stop playing that stupid game and come here! Rachel and Monica need to talk to you.'' **

**Chandler came to the door, grinning from the game he and Joey had been playing. ''What's up, guys?'' He turned back to give Joey a thumbs up. **

**Rachel and Monica looked at each other, and almost didn't ask him. Rachel made the decision. ''Phoebe's step-dad can't make it to give her away, so we thought you might want to do it.'' **

**Chandler stopped grinning and immediately wore a face of awe. ''Are you serious? Of course I can give her away. Pete can take my place as best man.'' **

**Rachel and Monica nodded. ''That was the plan, sweetie.'' Rachel said, and gave him a quick kiss before they hurried back into their room. **

**A few minutes later, the ceremony had begun. Joey's family took up three rows on his side, and there was a lot of curly brown hair and sparkles. Joey was standing at the altar, smiling at Phoebe. He could hardly believe that he was here. He was getting married, and having a baby. It wasn't a Joey thing to do at all. He was glad that he was in this place, though. He was very happy. **

**The minister turned to Joey. ''Joesph, would you like to say your vows?'' He was the minister that had christened Joey when he was born. **

**Joey took Phoebe's hands, and said, ''I never thought that I would meet the girl that I would get married to before I turned thirty. I thought that I would have to wait almost my entire life before I met the woman I would marry. And then you and I took a chance, Pheebs. That was the best risk of my life. I have never been happier since you and I fell in love. I am also excited about bringing this baby into the world, too. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy.'' **

**Phoebe worked at holding back the tears. Especially since she was pregnant, and her hormones were raging. ''Joey, all my life, I never thought I'd meet the one. All this time, you were sitting right under my nose. I love you, and I want to bring you lots of babies and make you lots of jam.'' She grinned at him. Monica had taught her how to make jam for Joey. **

**The minister reminded them about the rings, and then pronounced them man and wife. Joey eagerly kissed Phoebe, and he really got into it. Ross poked him in the back. He whispered, ''Joey, Pheebs is pregnant.'' **

**Joey stopped and turned to Ross. ''Yeah, man, I should wait until she's had the baby before I get her pregnant again.'' He said, and Ross shook his head at his friend's dimwittedness. **

**Everyone left the church, and they went to the rec hall, where Joey and Phoebe were having their reception. Rachel slipped off her heels so she could dance easier. She took her place next to Chandler, who was looking freaked out about something. Rachel looked at him. ''What's goin' on, honey?'' She asked, digging into her chicken and pasta. **

**Chandler said, ''I saw Emily making out with some guy who wasn't Ross.'' He looked around, as if Emily was right behind him, listening. **

**Rachel gasped, and forgot all about her chicken. ''Are you kidding? Who was it? Do we know the guy?'' She asked, taking his hands in her own. **

**Chandler shook his head. ''No, we don't. How are we ever going to tell Ross about this? I mean, Emily is the first girl that he's been able to date since he got over you.'' **

**Monica and Pete joined them, each carrying a plate of chicken. ''Hey, guys.'' She noticed the looks on her friends' faces, and asked, ''What's going on?''**

**Rachel said, ''Guys, Emily was messing around with some other guy. Chandler was just telling me about it.'' She looked at Chandler, and noticed how thin he was getting. She had just noticed, and wondered if he was getting enough to eat. **

**Monica and Chandler were figuring out what they should do about the Emily thing. Then they had to shut up, because Emily and Ross joined them. Monica quickly changed the subject. ''So, wasn't the wedding beautiful?''**

**Emily said, ''Yes, it was. I hope that I have a wedding like that one day.'' She waggled her eyebrows at Ross, and they all laughed. **

**After dinner, they got right down to the dancing. Chandler whirled his girlfriend around on the dance floor, feeling sorry for Ross. He watched Ross and Emily, and wondered how Emily could just dance with Ross after she had been fooling around with Joe Blow. It made Chandler think of Rachel's infedelity. He had forgiven her when he had realized that even though she had slept with Monica, she still really loved him. They had been able to work past it, and now they were even more in love than ever.**

**Rachel had laid her head against Chandler's shoulder, and was enjoying herself. She could stay here all day, in Chandler's arms. It was the most beautiful ceremony, and she knew that she wanted to have one just like it with Chandler someday. **

**They had passed an hour by dancing. Rachel was finally getting tired, and said, ''Come on, Chandler, I'm tired. Let's sit down for a bit.'' **

**As they moved back to their table, they saw Emily walking by, on the arm of a guy that was not Ross. Chandler whispered to Rachel, ''That's the guy that she was kissing when I saw her.'' He looked concerned for Ross. **

**Rachel was getting tired, and she had to work the coffee shop the next day. ''Come on, Chandler. Let's go home. We'll tell Joey and Pheebs that we love them and we'll blow this popsicle stand. Besides,'' she said, running her foot up his leg, ''I want to take this dress off.'' **

**Chandler sat up straight, grinning. ''Well, I want to support you in your decision.'' He cracked, and they got up, made their excuses to Joey and Phoebe, and got a cab back to Chandler's apartment. **


	2. Ross and Emily's Row

Chapter Two: Ross and Emily's Row

The following morning, Ross went over to Monica and Rachel's, after having seen Emily to the airport. ''I just made sure that Emily got to the airport. It gets harder each time.''

Rachel was pouring cereal into a bowl. She and Chandler had of course come back to her apartment for breakfast. ''Ross, you've been dating her for a couple of weeks. I realize that love can happen quickly, but come on.''

Chandler settled in one of the chairs and pulled Rachel into his lap, nuzzling her neck, making them both laugh. ''Ross, she's only left twice. She's coming back next week, too.'' He and Rachel looked at each other, each wishing that they could tell him about Emily and Joe Somebody.

Ross nodded, going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water. ''I know we haven't been dating that long, but she's totally awesome.'' He sat down next to Chandler and Rachel.

Monica got her own water and put her plate of eggs on the table. ''Ross, don't even tell me that you're getting serious about her.''

Ross said, ''Well, you're getting serious about Pete, and you've only been dating him a week longer than I've been dating Emily.''

Monica said, ''I knew Pete for a couple of months before we began dating. So I was friends with him first. And Rachel and Chandler got together pretty quickly.''

Rachel shook her head. ''Don't bring Chandler and I into it.'' She finished up her cereal and got up. Chandler grabbed her around the waist and held on as she put the bowl in the sink. ''Chandler, let go. I have to get ready for work.''

Chandler asked, ''Can't you call off and play hooky with me? I've got some sick days saved up.'' He pulled her tighter to him.

Rachel giggled. ''Come on, Chandler, let me go.'' She laughed harder as he tickled her sides. Everyone else just groaned. She laughed harder as Chandler tickled her harder.

Everyone finished up their breakfast and Monica started cleaning up the kitchen. Rachel kissed Chandler and headed into her bedroom to begin getting dressed.

She had no sooner closed the door when it was being opened again. Chandler entered the room and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her neck. ''Come on, call off work and stay home with me.'' He said.

Rachel laughed and slipped out of his arms so she could put her bra on. ''Chandler, come on. I can't. It's one of my last days at the coffee house. Gunther will be upset if I don't come in.''

Chandler said, ''Aw, come on, Rach. You're quitting to work at Bloomingdale's. You deserve a day of celebration. And celebration sex.''

Rachel laughed. ''Chandler, it's only for a few hours. It'll be fine. And speaking of sex, what are we going to do about Emily and Ross? Should we tell Ross, before he gets more serious about her? Or let it go? She might decide that it's Ross she wants, and she'll break it off with Joe Blow.''

Chandler said, ''I don't know. She might, she might not. I think we should wait a bit, to see if she does just that, and try in the meantime to keep Ross from getting too serious about her.''

Rachel finished dressing in a short black miniskirt and a blue top. She wore panyhose and cute black heels. She got her jacket and brushed out her hair. ''All right. I'm ready to serve coffee.'' She headed out of her room, Chandler following her, practically drooling.

Monica was dressed for work, too. She had her fake wig on, and was looking for one of her fake boobs. ''Have you guys seen my right boob? I can't find it anywhere. I have to be there in half an hour.''

Rachel shook her head. ''Last place I saw them were in your bedroom when I was borrowing your black leather jacket. Which I put back, by the way.'' She said, grabbing her purse and her keys.

Monica nodded. ''I saw it in the closet. Thanks. Um, Chandler, have you seen my right boob anywhere? I really need it.''

Chandler shook his head, too. ''I haven't. Sorry. Check the bathroom.'' He glanced at Ross, who was still sitting at the kitchen table. ''Ross, don't you have a job to go to?'' He asked.

Ross nodded. ''Yeah, I do. I just was finishing my water.'' He got up and grabbed his briefcase and headed out. He stopped at the door. ''Hey, you guys want to go on a double date with Emily and me this weekend? She'll be in for a couple of days.''

Rachel looked at Chandler. It would be awkward for them because of the whole Emily kissing another guy thing. She wasn't sure what to say. ''Um, yeah, Ross, that would be fun.'' She finally supplied.

Ross smiled. ''Thanks, you guys, it'll be fun. I'll see you later.'' He headed out of the apartment, Rachel and Chandler following.

Rachel stopped Chandler before they started downstairs. ''Are we sure about this? I mean, how are we supposed to hang out with Emily knowing what we know?''

Chandler shrugged. ''I don't know, but we can do it. Ross is our friend, and Emily's still nice to us, even if she's stepping out on Ross.''

Rachel said, ''You're right, I guess it'll be OK.'' She kissed him and they headed on downstairs.

At lunchtime, Rachel was getting off. She only had a four-hour shift. It was fine with her, since it was her last week. She headed on upstairs to her apartment. She played the messages back. One was from Pete. ''Monica, it's Pete. There's something that I have to ask you, and I think I should do it on our date tonight. Call me back, OK? I love you.''

Rachel was getting a water from the fridge. ''I wonder what he wants to ask her. Oh my God. What if he wants to marry her?'' Rachel gasped. The next was from Richard, wanting Monica to call him. Rachel groaned. ''I am so going to have trouble talking her out of calling him back.'' She turned on the television, to watch her soaps.

Chandler popped into the apartment, on his lunch break. He had only wanted to spend it with one person. ''Hey, Rach.'' He said, slipping onto the couch next to her.

Rachel looked up. ''Oh, hey, you. On your lunch break?'' She asked, sipping her water and digging into popcorn she'd popped.

Chandler nodded and kissed her on the neck. ''Yes, and I couldn't stay away. I had to see you. I've only got an hour, and the only thing I'm hungry for is you.'' He said, grinning.

Rachel looked at him. She loved every part of him. She could hardly believe that after all the time she'd spent pining for him, she had him now. ''Oh, you're so sexy.'' She said, and planted one right on his mouth. The popcorn bowl got knocked to the floor, and neither even bothered to care that Monica was going to freak when she came home.

Joey and Phoebe hadn't gone far for their honeymoon, they'd just gone up to Atlantic City for a couple of days. They were enjoying themselves. They were walking up and down the sidewalk, enjoying all the sites and sounds. Joey was holding Phoebe's hand in his own. ''I'm happy, Pheebs. I really am. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me.''

Phoebe said, ''You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Joey Tribbiani. I'm a Tribbiani. I'm Phoebe Tribbiani.'' She laughed.

Joey smiled back at her. ''You're right. You're Mrs. Joey Trib. I'm glad that we did this, Pheebs. I really am. So, what names have you thought of for the baby? Do we know what it is yet?''

Phoebe nodded. She had just entered her fifth month, and she had been to the doctor right before the wedding. ''Yeah, and the doctors think we're having a girl. They aren't a hundred percent sure, but that's what they say we're having.''

Joey grinned. ''Girls are like, my favorite thing in the world besides sandwhiches!'' He said, putting his hand on Phoebe's belly.

They entered the resturant that they were heading to for dinner. It was a fancy French resturant, and Joey had let Phoebe pick it out. ''So, they have good food here?'' Joey asked.

Phoebe nodded. ''I ate here with David. We took a trip up here for an afternoon, and we ate here. It was really good. They have this pasta that is out of this world.''

Joey asked, ''Do they have chicken and stuff?'' He pulled out the menu to look it over.

Phoebe nodded. ''I think so.'' She had just gotten out her own menu to look it over, when she felt the baby kicking. ''Joey, I can feel the baby kicking!'' She said excitedly.

Joey felt her stomach, and smiled. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in his life. He had a baby, and now a wife. Things couldn't get any better.

When Monica got home, she found the apartment empty, but popcorn all over the floor. ''Oh my God. Rachel!'' She hollered.

Rachel came out of the bedroom, in her robe. ''Hey, Monica. What's the problem?'' She had an after sex glow.

Monica pointed to the floor. ''Look, Rachel, the popcorn is all over the floor!'' She cried. She put her purse on the counter and walked over to the floor and began cleaning.

Rachel said, ''I'm sorry, Mon, I was having some excellent sex, and I forgot about picking it up.'' She leaned down to help Monica pick it up.

Chandler came out of the bathroom. He had never been back to work. He couldn't help it. He hadn't been able to get enough of Rachel. She hadn't been able to get enough of him. ''Hey, Monica.'' He said.

Monica rolled her eyes. ''Hi, Chandler. Why didn't you guys clean up the popcorn off the floor? I don't care how good the sex was, you don't leave popcorn on the floor when you live with me.'' She admonished.

The three of them were joined by Ross and Emily, who came in arguing. ''I don't care if we weren't exclusive officially, it was being assumed that we were. So what you were doing was cheating, Emily.'' Ross was saying.

Rachel, Chandler, and Monica quickly got up and headed into Rachel's bedroom, to listen while Ross and Emily fought.

Emily had put her hands on her hips. ''Look, Ross, I like dating you, but I like Steven, too, and I won't stop seeing him.''

Rachel asked, ''Who's Steven?'' She was shushed. She poked both Monica and Chandler and stuck her ear against the door again.

Ross was saying, ''You were even making out with him at the wedding, Emily. I mean, I was your date for that one. I just can't believe that you've been doing this to me.''

Emily said, ''Ross, how do you think I feel? No matter how much fun we've been having since we began dating, all I've heard is how fabulous Rachel is and why she's dating Chandler and not you. Do you think that's something that a girl you're dating wants to hear? You know what, Ross? I'm leaving you. Steven and I are going to go back to London. Have a nice life.'' She turned and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Rachel, Monica, and Chandler went back into the living room, and Ross stood like a broken man in the kitchen.


	3. Monica and Pete Get Engaged

Chapter Three: Monica and Pete Get Engaged

Joey and Phoebe had gotten back from Atlantic City five minutes ago. They knocked on Monica's door. There was a shout that it was open, and they went in. Rachel and Chandler were there. ''Hey, Rach, Chandler.'' Joey exclaimed.

Rachel got up. ''Pheebs! How was your honeymoon weekend?'' She asked, giving her friend a hug.

Phoebe said, ''Great. How was your guys' weekend? Anything exciting happen?'' Joey helped her sit down on the couch.

Rachel said, ''Well, Ross and Emily broke up because Emily had been cheating on him with this guy named Steven.''

Phoebe said, ''Oh my God! How's Ross handling it?'' She leaned back better against the couch and took Joey's hand.

Chandler replied, ''Better than we thought. He's already talking about getting another girlfriend. He was even flirting with this girl Elizabeth at Central Perk.''

Phoebe said, ''That's good, then. He's not going to be broken up about it. What about Monica? What did Pete have to ask her?''

Chandler asked, ''How did you hear about that? He only called yesterday.''

Joey explained, ''Ross called us to ask us how the honeymoon was going, and to apologize for how he acted before the wedding. He also told us about Pete having something to ask Monica.''

Chandler shrugged. ''Well, we haven't heard anything. Monica's not been home yet. Rachel thinks that it's that he wants to marry her.''

Phoebe said, ''I hope so. Pete could be even better for Monica than we thought. She's been really happy with Pete. If they get married, then maybe he can keep her happy for the rest of her life.''

Rachel nodded. ''Yes. I agree with you. I also have a suspicion that she had a crush on Chandler before he and I got together. If that was so, then I'm glad that she's been able to move on.''

Joey gasped. ''Monica had a crush on Chandler? No way. She was dating Richard and whatever. Why would she date Richard if she had a crush on Chandler?''

Chandler sat on the arm of Rachel's chair. ''If she knew that I had a crush on Rachel, which I did, by the way, then why try to get me? If I am correct, you all knew that Rachel and I had crushes on each other, right?''

Joey nodded. ''Yeah, we all knew. Monica, Pheebs, and I all used to talk about it all the time. We knew that it had to be bothering Ross, so we didn't talk about it with him. He really was in love with you, Rach, and we didn't want to hurt him by flaunting the fact that you guys liked each other in front of him.''

Rachel said, ''Well, in any case, I hope that Pete does want to marry her, and that they're engaged, because she deserves some happiness.''

They were interrupted by the woman in question. She entered the apartment, grinning. ''Hi, guys. I have an annoucement to make. Pete and I are engaged!'' She exclaimed.

Everyone squealed and hugged her. ''Oh, Mon, I'm so excited for you!'' Rachel cried, giving her best friend another hug.

Monica exclaimed, ''I know!'' She sat down on the couch, and everyone else followed suit. ''I'm so happy. I really think it's going to be great with Pete and I. I really do love him. I'm going to marry a millionaire!'' She squealed.

Her friends laughed. Phoebe asked, ''So, Monica, this means that Rachel gets to be your maid of honor, am I right?''

Monica turned to Rachel. ''Rach, she's right. Unless, of course, you and Chandler get married before Pete and I do. Pete and I aren't going to get married for like, a year. So you've got time. So if you get married before us, you'll be matron of honor.''

Rachel looked to Chandler and then back at Monica. ''We haven't talked about that seriously yet. We both agreed that we might, someday, but there are no definite plans.''

Chandler smiled to himself. He had definite plans, but Rachel didn't know about them. He had been thinking since Rachel had brought it up on Joey and Pheebs' wedding day that maybe they should. Things had been better than ever lately, and he couldn't imagine anyone else he wanted to be with, ever. He had a feeling it would be brought up. He knew it would be, Rachel was a woman. They reached that point when they wanted to bring it up. It was undeniable.

They had moved on to the topic of Monica's dress when he resurfaced to the conversation. Monica was looking at her watch. ''Hey, it's lunchtime, you guys. Let's whip something up.'' She moved to the kitchen, to start making sandwhiches. Everyone else got up slowly and followed her.

Rachel got the bread off the top of the refrigerator. ''Monica, how did he ask you? Where did he take you? Was it romantic?''

Monica said, ''We went to Rome. We had the best time. We had pizza again. He wanted to make sure that he recreated our first date.''

Chandler had taken Joey outside to the balcony. They were talking about Rachel. ''Joey, I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me.'' He pulled a ring out of his pocket. Instead of going to work, he had gone ring shopping that morning. ''Look, Joey, isn't it gorgeous?''

Joey took a good look at it. ''Oh my God, Chandler! You're really ready for marriage?'' He was surprised that he had been ready. If Chandler really was, then he was happy for him.

Chandler said, ''If you can be ready, then I can be ready.'' He slipped the ring back in his pocket. ''I'm going to wait for a little while, but it's going to be soon. I really love Rachel, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her.''

After lunch, Ross and Pete had joined them, and they all sat in the living room. Rachel was sitting on Chandler's lap in the armchair, and Phoebe and Joey sat with their arms tangled around each other on the couch. Monica and Pete sat next to them, and Ross sat on the green automan. Ross looked like he was feeling left out with all the coupling going on. They had a movie on. Joey had rented _Die Hard_, like he always did.

Rachel said, ''The only reason this movie is any good is because Bruce Willis is so sexy.'' Chandler looked at her. ''Well, not as sexy as you, honey.'' He turned back the tv, appeased, but she shook her head at Monica and Phoebe, who both smiled.

Joey looked at her. ''What are you talking about, Bitch? This movie kicks ass.'' _Die Hard_ was his favorite movie of all time.

Chandler asked, ''Joey, how many times have you seen this already today?'' He knew he had to have seen it at least once, because he was already calling people 'Bitch'.

Joey said, ''Just once, when Pheebs and I woke up this morning. Why?'' He asked. His arms were entangled around Phoebe so one hand rested on her belly.

Chandler said, ''You're already calling people bitch.'' He turned to Rachel. ''Rach, do you want to go out to the balcony? I want to be alone with you.''

Rachel looked surprised. ''Sure, honey. Just let me get my jacket.'' She got up and headed into her bedroom, wondering what was up with Chandler.

Chandler headed out to the balcony and stared out at the sky. He was really happy for the first time in his life. He was glad that he and Rachel had been able to work things out. He loved her and wanted to always be around her. He wished that she was going to be getting a job in his office building instead of Bloomingdale's. It really sucked.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the woman he was thinking about. ''Hey, Rach. I was just thinking about you. Were you thinking about me?''

Rachel tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. ''Yeah, actually, I was. I was thinking about how happy I am, and how long it's taken me to be happy. I really am, Chandler. This is the best relationship that I've ever had.'' She stepped comfortably into his embrace.

Chandler kissed the top of her head. ''I'm happy, too. I just wanted to be with you. Just like this. It's nice.'' He said, squeezing her tighter.

Rachel said, ''This is nice. I want us to be together forever. Don't you?'' She turned to look up at him.

Chandler smiled. ''Yes, I do.'' He kissed her cheek, and fingered the ring box in his pocket. He wanted to ask her now, but Monica was so happy about Pete, that he decided to wait.


End file.
